pregnant
by rachel and puck
Summary: rachel and puck meet one night at a party
1. Chapter 1

chapter 1(It happened, it really happened I'm pregnant. I Rachel berry with the plan, my future a head of me is pregnant and even though I wish it was Finn's child it's not is belongs it puck. If you want to know how this all happened let me give you the short form.  
I just had to go to Quinn's party just because Finn had invited the whole group from glee I felt that he really was only inviting me went. I don't know what I was thinking well I was drinking all that alcohol, maybe it was the possibility to get lucky with Finn with Quinn wasn't around. Well as I thought a bout it the more lose I became and as I was heading over after my fourth or maybe fifth drink I don't know I may have lost count .  
I went right up to him and told him that I wanted him to take me home and have sex with me.  
Let me tell you when I woke up I didn't have a clue where I was all I knew was I was rapped up in a warm body, for a few minutes I kept my eyes closed thinking it was Finn and wanting to stay in his arms just a few minutes more, I opened my eyes and I was shocked it wasn't Finn that was holding me it was puck and as soon as I saw his face I knew we didn't use protection. While he was fast a sleep I was able to get dressed and out the door before he woke up. So that's when today starts three whole weeks after what I call an accident and what I hope he doesn't remember I sit in my bathroom at hope with my parents with a pregnancy test in my hands that is positive.

"Rachel everything is going to be fine if you want to keep the baby we will make sure that you and the baby are being taking care of" said my dad while he was holing my cause all I could do at this point was cry cause I know that they would take care of me but I wasn't shore if I should tell anyone, well more importantly puck should I tell him, should I really tell him the father of my child the same man that has been making fun of me senesce junior high and throwing slushies at me for god knows how long that he is going to be a father, I don't know how he will react but I should prepare for the worst.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: "Finn, are you absolutely sure that you don't know who the girl was I slept with?" Puck asked. When he woke up on that morning three weeks ago naked and having a nasty hangover, he was surprised that the girl was not still in the bed with him. Most girls after nights like that are the last to wake up.

That's when he normally says that that was a onetime deal and not to get too attached. "Well, I don't know, and you know this because you've been asking me the same question over and over again for the past three weeks!" yelled Finn, but in the long run, Finn did know. He watched Rachel walk over to Puck, and they started talking as they left together, but he would never tell Puck that cause he knew what he would say about that.

He would overreact and yell something like, "Rachel Berry?!? I had sex with Rachel Berry? Why on earth would I do that? She's so not worth my time."  
Well, Puck was having his own inner thoughts circling inside of him, and couldn't get one thought imparticular out of his head."What if I had sex with Rachel Berry? Me and her have been friends since diapers, but I would never tell anyone that we were because that would kill my rep. But anyways, I have always wondered if I could ever have a relationship with her. Ever since we went to junior high I liked her, even though I threw slushies at her, I guess it was my own way of saying I like her, but to hell if I know. Man, I could say I love her, but I would never say it to her face, though I may be one hot son of a gun, but there is something about confessing my feelings to Rachel that makes me want to be sick. If I could ever have a kid with her, I would help her take care of it, unlike what Quinn thinks of me, I am fully capable of taking care of the mother of my child and my child. I really hate the fact that whoever the girl was. I can't get her out of my mind."

Whenever I walk down the hallway I swear I can hear her laugh, that I can smell her perfume, but then again I could just be imagining that. I have never had a girl have me this hooked before. I feel that if I knew who she was I would follow her like a love sick puppy.  
But anyways, back to the present. I turned to look at Finn and said, "Well, then man we have to get to football practice before Coach makes us run a ton of laps,"  
He agreed and we started off in that direction. "Hey man," I spoke quickly before the thought escaped me, "are you gonna go to glee after this? I have a prior commitment that I have to attend to and can't make it. Will you tell Mr. Schue I won't be there?"  
"Ya, sure man," was all Finn responded.

Little did Finn know that after football practice Puck was going to help his grandparents with work on their house. It was only the three of them, and it was the least Puck could do for them considering they raised him.


End file.
